The story of the Unknown Pokemon
by Mew-Loves-Cakes
Summary: Hello guys! Just so I don't bore you, I will explain. A girl named Cherry Rivers is playing her Pokemon X when she is transported to the Kanto Region! She is a shiny Ralts, and is captured by Blue, who thinks they will be friends, but is that really the case...? Rated T for minor swearing
1. The random encounter

**Hello Cupcakes! (That's my new nickname for you guys)! This is my second Fan-Fiction and it is much longer than the first one I made. Please check that out, the title is 'Princesses Love' and it is a My Little Pony one as you can see when you click on my name. :3 I will try to get a chapter out every day or so and I apologize for the bad writing.**

Hello, let's start this story. I am Cherry Rivers, and a massive Pokemon fan. I have played the games since I was three, and I am 18 now. My story is a weird one, I can say. It started when I bought a copy of Pokemon X. As I played, I started wishing I was a Ralts. As night came, I went upstairs to bed and saw a star. I wished on it quickly and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed. Sunlight rained down right on my face, though my eyes were shadowed. I was on a bed of grass and flowers where around me. I woke up, and saw a blue thing on my head. I could see clearly, but my eyes were hidden. I looked around and yawned. There were three Eevee, two Vulpix, ten Ratata, five Pidgey and one Pikachu.

''Where... Where am I?'' I asked. ''What ARE you?'' asked Pikachu. ''WHO are you?'' Chorused the Pidgey. I stared at them. 'I am Cherry, and I am a human.'' I replied. The pokemon stared at me then burst out laughing. I scowled at them. ''Humans have long legs and arms, with hair and pokeballs with Pokemon inside!'' The Ratata replied. ''Then... What am I?'' I wondered.

They took me to a lake, where I examined myself. ''HOLY DAMN!'' I yelled ''I'M A RALTS!'' ''Shh!' Pikachu warned. ''The trainers will hear you!'' I stopped and covered my mouth. ''Sorry.'' I whispered. ''Where are we?'' They looked at me in confusion. ''We are in Viridian Forest, in Kanto. You are the only Ralts here, we must hide.'' We raced under a bush when we heard footsteps. One Vulpix, two Eevee, nine Rattata and four Pidgey left.

''I'm Blaze.'' ''I'm Grace.'' ''I'm Fayara.'' ''I'm Screech.'' ''I'm Shock.'' They all said their names in order, Vulpix, Eeevee, Rattata, Pidgey then Pikachu. ''OK.'' I replied, quietly. The trainer walked past our bush 'I'm sure I heard some Pokemon around here!' Then a Kakuna crashed into us, pushing us out the bush. 'AAAAAAALRIGHT! POKEMON!' He scanned us with his Pokedex.

(Vulpix, the fire fox Pokemon. When it is born, it has just one snow-white tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older.) (Eevee, the fox Pokemon. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms.) (Rattata, the rat Pokemon. Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day.) (Pikachu, the thunderbolt Pokemon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.) (Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.) (No data available for this Pokemon.)

He was confused at me. I had no information. 'No matter. Go Squirtle! Use bubble beam on ALL OF THEM!' Then all of them but me escaped. I looked around wildly. 'Guys! Guys?' Then he threw a Pokeball at me. I was caught by a HUMAN TRAINER. Really? A human caught me. I heard him yell in success and run off.

Trainers POV

I caught an unknown Pokemon! YES! But when it appeared, it sparkled! I wonder why... I ran home to show that Red definitely can't beat me. I walk home, keeping cool now. Red runs up to me 'Caught any interesting Pokemon yet, BLUE?' He asked. I smirk at him and nod. He seems surprised. 'As a matter of fact,' I begin, 'This Pokemon is unknown! I'm taking it to gramps so he can examine it. We'll be the best of friends. I hoped the Pokemon I had evolved into something awesome.

Cherry's POV

Urgh. I hope my trainer isn't an abusing a**hole. This is so boring. I wish that I could escape. My Pokeball shakes as my trainer walks and I hear him talking to someone. Then we move again. This happens for like... Ten minute? I think anyway. But oh well. I hear a door open and the boy say 'GRAMPS! I HAVE A NEW POKEMON!' I hope he isn't like the rival in the games. Oh wait, I have my backpack, don't I?. I get my DS out and start playing Pokemon Ruby.


	2. The Test

Blue's POV

I give the Pokeball to Gramps and he sends it out. It looks at me and says 'Ra.' Gramps gives it a sleeping pill and it falls asleep. Then he takes it to a hidden room and I follow. He puts it on a table and hooks it up to a moniter with wires and stuff. The pokemon was in a tube, which filled with a goo to keep it motionless. I reach into the tube after opening it and grabbed the two things it had. Closing the tube, I saw one was a necklace with the words 'Cherry's Mega-Stone' and on the gaunlet, the words 'The trainers mega stone'. I will look into this.

Cherry's POV

What? Where am I? I seem to be in a world of floating stars. Ah, dreaming. I must be. Damn that trainer and the person he calls ''Gramps''. I start walking around when I am enveloped in a bright light and evolve into Kirlia! Then for some reason, I evolve again into Gardevoir. I mega evolve somehow and me and a Gallade walk around a castle. ''Ophelia, I wanted to know, will you marry me?'' Who was he to call me Ophelia?! Oh well, this IS a dream. ''Of COURSE Raphael!'' I exclaim and giggle.

Blue's POV

It has been a week since I found the Pokemon. Yesterday, I got the results from Gramps. He doesn't know what Pokemon it is but all it's bruises and cut were healed. I caught the Eevee and she seems to be interested in the tube with the Pokemon in. That day, today, I drained the tube and the Pokemon is clean and lying under a light with wires attached to it. It should wake up soon. When it DOES wake up, I slide a bowl of pokemon food towards it.

Cherry's POV

I wake up as the boy slides food towards me. I stare at it and decide to use my psychic powers. I pick it up, wobbling slightly, and throw it to the floor, smashing the bowl and scattering food. Grace, she was here, went to eat it. The boy stared at me and sighed. He scanned me, and it said 'Unknown Pokemon. This pokemon is 1 year old and knows Psychic, Growl and Confusion.' He scanned Grace and it said 'Eevee. This Pokemon is 1 year old and knows Bite, Growl and Tackle.' He nodded appreciatively. I glare at him and then notice my gaunlet was gone. I immediantely started paniking. The boy laughed, seemingly meanly. I glare at him and use Psychic to pick up his Pokeballs and threw them at him, so he fell backwards and his Pidgey and Squirtle escaped their Pokeballs. I jump down and rip off the wires, then run away. 'Pidgey, Eevee, Squirtle, get her!' The Squirtle used water gun, but she used Psychic to make it hit the user. Pidgey flew infront of me, but I used Growl then Confusion. Grace ran next to me and used Tackle but I used confusion and psychic. Then he catches me in my Pokeball again. I sigh and start playing Ruby. A few hours later, I hear him say 'Hey, tag battle?' Someone else said 'Sure! Go Charmander and Vulpix!' The boy laughed again and said 'Go Squirtle and um...' He sent me and Squirtle out. 'Use pychic and watergun!' We use said moves and knock out Charmander. Then vulpix burns me and I faint, as it really hurt. Squirtle sneered at me as I was returned but I didn't care. It seemed we won the match because he yelled with joy and i felt the Pokeball rumble as I was taken along. I was getting hungry so I got some food out my bag and ate it. The pokeball was given to someone and we went somewhere. A wave of something washed over me and healed me. it was nice and I wanted it again.


	3. The Badges and Levels

**I will now officially post these chapters when I feel like doing it.**

Blue's POV

What is that Pokemon? Why did it faint so easily? Why have I got so many questions? I asked Gramps yesterday and he said it was just tired and young. So I am leaving on my journey today. I pick up the pokeballs, smile wryly at Red and go on my way. I encounter a kakuna. 'Perfect, my Pokemon can get a bit of experience battling this.' I remember what it said on the gaunlet I gave back to her. 'COME ON OUT CHERRY!' I yell and send her out. Then I look at the mega stone and raise it into the air, waiting for something to happen. Cherry glares at me then bursts out laughing. She rolled around on the floor, giggling with all her might,

Cherry's POV

I gasp for breath as I watch him put the mega stone in the air. Does her really think that will have any effect? Gosh, he IS stupid. Ah well, trainers are simple minded. Apart from me. Anyway, I use psychic on the kakuna and beat it. Then I hear a noise. 'What is that?' I sense a psychic aura nearby and see a Kirlia hidden between the trees. I gasp in delight and when it sees me it hides. I think it's a girl. I beckon for her to come out and she slowly walks out the trees. Blue gasps in delight and when he sees the resemblance between me and Kirlia, he knows that's what I evolve into. He throws a Pokeball at her, taking her by surprise and catching her. I growl as he laughs and recalls me. Oh well, he is SO annoying.

Blue's POV

Oh yeah, a new Pokemon! And Cherry evolves into it! Anyway, I am gonna train with Cherry and get her up a few levels. I found a group of catepie and send out Squirtle. I whisper to him, and he nods 'Squirtle Squirt!' then he walks over to the Caterpie, talking to them. They nod and he looks at me, grinning. I shake my head and he looks sad as I recall him. Anyway, I send out Cherry and tell her to use confusion. I think she is gonna do it, as she puts her hands infront of her and her eyes glow blue. But instead, she uses psychic and beats them! I can tell she levels up, as she seems to grow. Then, she nods at me. I think she means I am her friend! I knew we'd be best buds! OK, time to go practise.

- Time Skip - Five hours later -

I trudge out the forest and sigh. 'Oh at least we are out of there, eh?' I ask Cherry's Pokeball. I spot the Pokemon Center and eagerly go to it. Consequently, I heal my Pokemon and go to the room I rented. Coincidentally, it is next to Reds room. He sees me walking up to it and opening the door as he leaves his. 'H Blue-man. Got anymore Pokemon?' I nod, having caught a Pikachu and a Ratata 'Five Pokemon now.' I boast. His mouth hangs open. I smirk and go to enter my room. 'Hey, wanna battle later?' He blurts out. I shrug, telling him yes. Then, I enter my room and send out my Pokemon. Pidgey, Eevee and Pikachu greet me eagerly. Cherry stares into space while Squirtle looks sad. I introduce Pikachu to my group and he sees Cherry. He seems... Lovestruck? It is pretty funny so I giggle. Then I return them all and go to bed.

Cherry's POV

I sigh and start reading an interesting book I picked from the Pokemon Center shelf. It was called 'Houndoom's Revenge' and it was about a houndoom who loses his family and has to go find them. It's pretty cool. So, I am excited for the battle. I think about battling Reds team and suddenly, a battlefield appears in my Pokeball. I start battling the fake Reds team, excited and happy all at the same time.

Blue's POV

At the battlefield, we start with the starter battle. Then he sends out Pidgey, and I send out mine. The sky battle? He is victorious so I recall Pidgey and send out Pikachu. Pikachu wins, and he sends out Beedrill, which is also crushed by Pikachu. Then Eevee beats Pikachu and my Eevee wins. Vulpix is sent out and wins against Pikachu, Ratata also loses against Vulpix and I send out Cherry. She is a strong Pokemon, and it is a tough battle but she seems tougher now. I wonder why... Anyway, I win the battle and get some money off Red. Then I go and heal my Pokemon. I enter the gym with Red and he sits at the side watching me battle. It is a long and hard battle, around an hour long, and finally we win! So, I do a victory dance and smirk at Red as he attempts to beat Brock. Eventually, he does and I clap.

We leave the lab and continue the race to be the first Pokemon Master in town. Soon, all my Pokemon are level 15, yet sadly none have evolved. I hope they do soon. After a lot of grinding, my Pokemon are level 20! Cherry is now a Kirlia, as I have found out as she can telepathically speak to me. I shall no longer call her Cherry. Rattata is now Raticate, Squirtle is now Wartortle and Pidgey is now Pigeotto. Powerful, POWERFUL, pokemon I can tell you. Kirlia rarely speaks to me, though she has warmed up to me a lot and hates her Pokeball so she walks with me. I get many, MANY stares from people and she can sparkle whenever she wants.

**Anyone who finds the reference to another of my Fan-Fictions, PM me and I'll tag you in the next chapter!**


	4. Striving and Failing

**Hello! Welcome back to The story of the Unknown Pokemon! I am pretty proud of myself, now uploading four chapters. I have a few favourites and follows on my stories and I want to thank all of you Cupcakes who made this easier for me and helped me out. Thanks guys. :3 I am planning a story with someone which should be out soon, or whenever I can upload it. Thanks for reading, and cya!**

Blue's POV

Apparently, Kirlia is a shiny Pokemon.

Cherry's POV

Well, now I evolved. Evolving is a nice feeling. Anyway, I told Blue how to use the Mega Stone and now he is determined to evolve me. We now have beaten two gyms and we are on our way. We are on the S. . Suddenly, a wild Red appears! He asked for a fight and Blue accepted. Sadly, we lost. After leaving the S. , we healed our Pokemon and Blue put Raticate in the PC box. 'Sorry buddy.' He said, as Raticate disappeared. **(A/N: I believe the theory that Blue puts his Raticate in the PC box. I don't believe his raticate died.) **I wave to Raticate and sigh. Oh well.

Blue's POV

I start on my way to Lavender Town. It was a sad place apparently, and my mum buried her Raticate there before the Great Pokemon War. That was also a sad time. Anyway, when I arrive I shiver. One of the people asked me if I believed in ghosts. 'No.' I replied. She chuckled evilly. 'That white hand on your shoulder? It's not real.' Instantly I turned around. Kirlia shook her head at me and entered the tower. I wanted to pay respects to my mothers Raticate, When I get to the grave and put flowers on it, Red comes up wanting a battle. 'Your Pokemon don't look dead! At least I can make them faint!' Red looked shocked. After the battle, I lost, he said, in a shaky voice. 'Y.. Your Raticate.' I answered him with a questioning look. 'You had a Raticate. Where is it?' I laughed slightly 'PC Box.' And sauntered away.

Cherry's POV

I wake up in my Pokeball and struggle to get out. Blue lets me out but I ignore him. We start training and then Blue has a surprising choice for Pikachu. He held out a Thunder Stone. Pikachu looked at me. I nodded and he touched the stone. Then, he started evolving. He walks to me, looking proud. I clap 'Well done.' And give him a kiss on the cheek. He falls over, lovestruck. I giggle as he is returned, now Raichu. Me and Blue walk around, and sit down in a forest for dinner.

Blue is kind, but I don't know if I can trust him fully. He is a friend. I still ignore him a lot but I can trust him a little. He sends my friends out and we have dinner. Then we get settled to sleep. Raichu takes me to the side and blushes slightly 'Um... Kirlia. I was wondering. Do you, ya know, wanna go on a walk with me?' I click onto what he is saying. 'Do you want me to go out with you?' He nods. Then I say 'Sure.' He laughs in delight and runs back. I follow, calmly.

- Time Skip – 3 months later -

After evolving, Blue learnt how to use my Mega Stone. We were unbeatable. Then one day...  
'Eevee use swift!' Blue called. I sat on the side lines, cheering my friend on. 'GO ON GRACE!' I yelled out. Obviously, all the humans could hear was 'Garde! Gardevoir!' Dragonite struck Grace with a powerful flamethrower. Then, Grace managed to beat Lance! We were now the champions! Lance brought us through to the Champions room, and the Hall Of Fame!

After all that Lance left us. Blue sent us all out and we hugged until I noticed something. Grace looked... Ill. I walk over to her and ask 'What's wrong?' Grace was on the floor, breathing heavily. She shook her head 'I... I can't feel my legs... Or anything.' My eyes widened and Blue instantly returned her, healed her and sent her out. No difference. I look at Blue with sad eyes. I gently pick up Grace and rock her 'It's OK... Your time is ending. I never knew a Pokemon's time could end.' She then whispered something to me, something shocking. 'I never was a full pokemon.' I could feel her soul slipping away. Still clutching her to me, as if to keep her alive, I fall to my knees. The others could do nothing but watch as I broke down. Grace put a paw on my cheek. 'G... Gardevoir... Don't cry.' I only shook my head as she left, the light dying from her eyes as she attempted to stay alive just for me. 'My time is up. I'll see you... On the other side.' Those were her last words. Her chest slowly stopped moving, but my tears fell faster. 'It was my fault... I could have jumped in and stopped the blow. But I had to just sit on the sides...' I muttered. They all surrounded me, to comfort me. I teleported me, Raichu and Grace to the Pokemon tower and chose her the darkest spot I could find. Grace always wanted to be a dark type when I told her about them. As Raichu lowered her I slumped against the wall. He stayed with me before saying 'I wonder how Blue is getting on. In truth, he wasn't faring well either. After losing to Red again his grandpa showed up and scolded him. Blue couldn't help it, and ran off, in tears. He got to the Pokemon Tower and we all mourned our fallen friend. Then Blue made a vow. 'We WILL beat Red. WE WILL!'

**Oh my god I'm crying now. Sorry if the scenes seem rushed. I'm in pain, and upset because of this. Heh. Review if you liked it. ****Yay, my first end authors note! Anyway, I have gotten over my writers block so chapters for my stories will be coming out. The chapter for 'I Promise' will come out as soon as I get more chapters and stuff from the author.**


	5. The Grand Finale

**Heya! Welcome back! This is the final chapter to our story, sadly. I have had a long and exciting journey with this story, but no where else to take it, Please review, and yes, this ends happily but also sadly. Anyway, let's all get onto the story train, WHOOP WHOOP!**

I walk back with Raichu to the forest. There was Lannettia, sat by a river. I carefully approached her. 'Hello?' She looks up, and her face brightens slightly. 'Hi.' She replies, and invites us to sit next to her. I smile sadly. Then I see an Eevee run away from the bushes and I look into the river. The beaming face of Grace shone up at me. Tears dripped from my eyes as I remembered her.

Lannettia put her hand on my shoulder, before bringing me into a hug. I felt safe, but upset. Raichu whispered about what had happened and she gasped 'That's horrible!' She whispered. Then she closed her eyes, and our bodies glowed blue for a moment. I open my eyes in shock 'What's happened?' Lannettia smiles. 'I made it so you can talk to Grace. Don't worry.' I laugh slightly through tears 'Thank you.' Then I stand up, telling Raichu to wait. I gracefully walk into the woods and look at the sky. I close my eyes then Grace talks to me. 'Hello!' She cries cheerfully.

'It's nice up here! Mew and Arceus are kind, all the legendaries are and I get to play with all the other Pokemon!' Grace tells me. I nod 'Me and Blue have been missing you. I can't believe Lance did that.'  
'Neither could Arceus! We found out he had intentionally done that! I don't know why. He apparently wanted to get rid of me, then you. So beware, he might be coming.' Grace replies. I nod slightly 'Can you ask Arceus if... If he could give me the power to be with you, but not?' Grace sounded confused as she made a small noise, then laughed in realization 'OK!' I caught a fleeting vision of her bounding off into a hall of white.

After about 10 minutes, she comes back. 'Arceus and Mew said yes!' Grace cried happily. I nod to myself and concentrate all my power. Raichu and Lannettia walk towards me at that very moment. I sense them, and say 'Wait. I am going to see Grace. I will be back soon.' Raichu looks devastated as I start moving through the air. I disappear, and appear in Arceus' palace. I look around the purple room, and see Grace bounding towards me. I laugh and open my arms, catching her and saying 'I missed you.' Grace had tear soaked fur then laughed and said 'Mew wants to meet you!' I nod slightly, and a beautiful pink cat Pokemon flies in.

'So you're Graces friend. She's a very good Pokemon to be around, and all the others really like her.' I nod at Mew. 'Yes, Grace is amazing.' I reply. Mew flies around me, it's tail waving wildly. 'Interesting. We have a few Gardevoir here, would you like to see them?' Mew asks. I nod, and follow Mew and Grace to a room. As we enter, I gasp in wonder. 'Grace!' A voice squeaks. I look down.

There was a little girl, around 5, running up to us and picking Grace up. 'Hey Lilly! This is my friend, Cherry!' Lilly looks up at me 'Hello Cherry.' She says. I look at Mew in shock. 'Here, everyone can understand each other.' I nod In surprise, and look around. It was a cloud room, with violet walls and a black starry ceiling. In one corner was a pile of beds, for humans and Pokemon alike. There was two Gardevoir, chatting and watching a screen. On the screen, I saw, was a Lopunny fighting a man with a Kirlia.

There were lots of other Pokemon and I look up at Arceus in confusion. Arceus explains to me that these Pokemon gave their lives to help their severely injured family of Pokemon, and sometimes even the trainers. I then look down at Grace, who says 'I was never a full Pokemon, so of course I'd die eventually. Lance wants you next.' My eyes widen at that. Then they go back to normal and I look at Lilly, who had joined a group of little girls and boys. I ask why there were no adults, and Arceus explained that adults had a seperate room. After this, I exit.

I am taken back to the purple room, and sent back down. When I land, I see Blue and the others waiting for me. 'Did you see her?' Blue questioned. He looked happy and healthy again. I nod 'She was very happy.' Blue then says 'Come on! Let's go train and beat Red!' We all nod happily, and Blastoise, Raichu, Pigeot, Me, Raticate and Ninetails follow him. I look up at the sky and wave goodbye to where I had come from. 'Visit again sometime!' Grace cries out. I laugh, tears wetting my face.

This was the story, my story, of the unknown Pokemon.

**Peter Griffin: She said it! She said it!  
* Face palm * Anyway, thanks for watching and reading. YAAAAY!  
And so, this concludes the 'The Story of the Unknown Pokemon.'**


End file.
